From 'Criminal' to 'Kitty' in 5 Seconds
by XxXVanilla-ChanXxX
Summary: Because when they found a box full of oddly colored kittens, they didn't exactly think they'd be S-class criminal ninja. Follow Lily, Amber, and Nicki, as they learn that, sometimes, fate likes to throw shit like this in your face to keep you on your toes, and destiny enjoys mocking you. A lot. -Your typical 'the Akatsuki in our world, as kittens' story. Rated T because of Hidan :3
1. They're Some Weird Looking Cats

**A/N: Hellur, you gorgeous, sexy ass readers! Shut up, you dense idiot, I know what I'm talking about, and I have a thing for knowing what my readers look like. Holy crap, that came out sooo creeping... Well, I guess I'm trying my on hand at the whole 'Akatsuki in our world as kitties' thing. I really hope I don't disappoint, all my reviewers/readers have been even MORE stunning(how, I may never know), and have all been so sweet! But I don't mind criticism, and ranting, I'll even rant with you! Anyway, I'll talk more at the bottom, so as to not get in the way of your reading. :)**

* * *

**From 'Criminal' to 'Kitty' in 5 Seconds**

Chapter 1: Their Some Weird Looking Cats

* * *

"Amber?" "Yeah?" "Go to fucking hell." "I'd love to, but last time I did, I got kicked out by Satin, himself." "I hate you." "Love ya', too, Nicki."

A girl with brown hair, and amber eyes -hence the name- laughed along with a girl whom had black, velvet-like hair, and piercing, steel, green-grey eyes. They were walking down the corridor of their school to go home. Suddenly, a boy with dark brown hair, almost covering one eye with his bangs, at shoulder's length, jumped up in front of the duo.

" 'Sup, freaks!" He called, rather cheery. Oh no. Hunter's cheery, that either means the zombie apocalypse has actually happened, or Lily lost a fight to him. Both were leaning to the first thought, seeing as it was more likely. "What's made that pole up your ass disappear? Somehow tricked a chick to be your girl?" Asked Nicki, seriously, until her and Amber had a laughing fit.

"Shut up, weirdo. And, for your information, I'm happy 'cause Asher and Lily happen to be alone, talking, right now." Retorted the brunette, a look of triumph adorning his face. "Whatever, you stalker, they're only friends, get over your petty obsession." Defended Amber, with a roll her eyes.

"Never!" Nicki sigh, "Let's just go find them, already. I'm bored." And so, they were off.

* * *

After finding the two, Lily ranting to Asher about how he never talked to her, and only listened to his music, while the boy did so, much to the annoyance of one Lily, the group walked home together.

Since they didn't all share a house, Lily and Hunter would kill each other in a matter of mere seconds if so, they parted their separate ways.

The girls, however, all _did _shared a house, along with a guy, who was gay, because, hey, why not, right? Plus, it meant he wouldn't hit on them, or whatever, and everyone's got to have that one gay friend!

* * *

Once home, the blonde girl with crystal blue eyes that looked like they had specks of yellow in them, though it was really just green, named Lily, reached in her pocket, and fumble with the keys, until unlocking the door.

And, Lily being Lily, slammed the door open, and yelled at the top of her lungs, "I'm home, honey!" before throwing her stuff down, and plopping on the couch. The other two snickered, and walked in, doing the same.

"How are you, ya' whores?" Asked a boy with light brown hair, and pretty hazel eyes. "Awesome, how 'bout you, Jayce?" Came Amber's kind reply.

Cue ranting.

"Terrible! My mom called, and _demanded_ to meet Chris!" Chris, a guy with dirty blonde hair, and eyes that changed to fit his mood, had been dating their friend Jayce for a couple years, now.

"What's so wrong with that, darling?" Wondered Lily, "She lives in fuckin' Texas! How the hell do you live _that _far away from your Goddamn son?!" Screamed Jayce, making Nicki cover her ears. "Fuck off! Why the hell do you have ta' be so fucking _loud_?!" She shouted back.

"Guys, quit it! You sound like Hidan!" Warned the only Blonde, as Amber laughed. "Yeah!"

The two grumble incoherent insults, but quieted down a bit.

"Now, when are you going?" Gave Lily, "In two days. But because _I_ can't make sure you don't all _eat _each other, I'm getting us kitties!"

Cue squeal from Nicki.

"O-M-G! Kitties! I love animals! Yesh!" While Nicki was busy fist pumping the air, and Amber was doing a little dance, Lily had to question the idea.

"Wait. We can't really _afford_ to buy kitties. Or kitty stuff, for that matter. I'm sorry guys, but we can't..." She said, with a solemn look. Hey, she like kittens, too!

"No! We must, I NEED MEH KITTIES!" The three yelled, jumping on her. How _dare _she turn on them?!

"Listen guys-" Started the blue-eyed girl, but was interrupted by a chorus of mews, and she gave Jayce one of those 'Bitch,-if-I-find-you-adapted-a-bunch-of-cats-before-telling-me,-you-better-have-some-_real-_good-reasons-you-shouldn't-die-young' looks.

"I swear, I have nothing to do with this, love!" Said the brunette, hands up in defence. "Yeah, I think it came from outside!" Amber said. "Let's go check,"

* * *

And, sure enough, they were right.

A box of ten-or-so kittens was next to the garbage-can outside of the apartment. When the band of four went to inspect the scene further, they noticed that the cats looked mighty strange, and some were most likely dyed.

One cat, who seemed to be the leader, was orange, black dots decorating his face, with interesting greyish-purple eyes, that seemed to be ringed. Another kitty, who looked to be his girlfriend, was a gorgeous blue, with a hint of lavender, and had piercing, liquid amber-yellow eyes, the color being similar to that of honey. She had a white bit of fur near her left ear.

One was a silver color, and had striking violet eyes, and appeared to be fighting with a kitten that was larger than most, a tan-brown, with many stripes that resembled stitches, and odd eyes. A hiss from the leader stop them.

There was a blue one that had yellow, beady eyes, and it looked like he had gills, too. He was also larger that most of them. Fishy. He was next to one with red eyes, and black, silky hair.

A fire-y red-furred cat with dull rounds of chocolate for eyes looked around, and seemed bored. A guy with yellow eyes had fur that was evenly split, one side white, the other black, green fur on either side of his head. Lily liked him, he had symmetry. Well, he was next to a hyper active kitten, with black hair, an orange whirl on his face.

The most normal looking one had straight up blonde hair, so blonde, it was almost yellow, and clear blue eyes. Well, _eye_, considering the other was covered with fur. Weird... He also seemed annoyed with the lollipop of a kitty.

The group could tell that all, but the blue-purple one, were male, just by the way they looked. They made it obvious.

"Whoever dyed them's a real sick fuck," Said the green-eyed beauty, picking up the black one. "Yeah! Oh well, they're still cute! I'll love them regardless!" Called Amber. "Wait..." Was Lily's wary reply, but Jayce did what she had feared he would, anyway.

"Let's keep them!"

* * *

**A/N: DONE! Okay, I want to tell you right now that Lily's name is based off of the flower, and my ex-bff. She was sweet, so was I, it's a long story why we are friends anymore. And I'm tired. I've been feeling depressed lately, so yeah, I'm writing this 'cause it's fluffy and happy. It's also going to be slow-pasted. Hope you liked, and, if you want, I can describe everyone specific look next chapter in the first author note. I love you to no end, you badass, cute, stunningly beautiful, and talented ninjas! Lol, smile! :* :D**


	2. Badass Names For Badass Cats

**A/N: Hellur, again darlings! So, all I have to say for now is... 1) Can someone PLEASE review? I feel so lonely! xD And, 2) Okay! Here's what everyone looks like (Well, everyone starring in this fanfic xP xD)**

**Lily: Long blonde hair, bangs almost covering her left eye. Blue eyes, with bits of green dashed in. Really pale skin. Tall, and other than that, Hinata body-ish? Lol, I dunno, I'm mixing some people together for her. xD She's based off of... Me, mixed with some others, 'cause, ya' know, I don't have a lot of boob action. (- That's Lilly-talk for, "A huge bust.") And, well, I dunno... I hate me...? lol**

**Amber: Brown hair, with natural light-brown high lights. Her hairs short, parts off to the right side like Lily, and it's typically worn in low pigtails. Cute! Has tan skin, is tall, and built like... Ino...? I dunno, okay, she also has pretty, and big doe-like eyes that are amber. Hence name, and she's based of of... No one! Yup, just what I want my future friend to be. ^^'**

**Nicki: She has a pixie-cut (like Hinata pre-shippuden) with bangs, her hair's solid black, and steel, grey-green eyes. Medium tan. She's short (Bwahahaha!) and REAL busty. xD She's based off of a real chick, who used to be my bff, by the name of Lily. (That's where I got Lily's name!) She rocked, but was a little crazy. ;)**

**Jayce: You know Justin Bieber's old hair cut? (I hate JB...) Yeah, well, that, only stringy-er, lighter brown, and GOOD lookin' on him. It has some green high-lights at the ends. Hazel eyes, pale-ish, medium height. Lean, but muscular. Based off of... No one. I really want to meet someone like him, though, 'cause I totally think he'd rock as a friend!**

**Chris: Dirty-blonde, green eyes. Tan, tall, muscle-y. Hair style... messy, short-ish. Hmm, not much of a description... He's totally fictional, too. TT ^ TT I NEED MORE FRIENDS! xD**

**Okay, Asher and Hunter aren't really gonna be in this much (unless I'm making fun of them to get them back for something they did -evil eye glint-), so I'm not gonna take the time to describe them. **

**BTW, I noticed I made a mistake earlier, Nicki doesn't live with Jayce, Amber, and Lily. She just hangs there, sorry! Okay, on with the story!**

* * *

**From 'Criminal' to 'Kitty' in 5 Seconds**

Chapter 2: Badass Names For Badass Cats

* * *

After a long, pointless, and hilarious argument between Jayce, and Lily, and Amber offering herself and Nicki to help, the group decided to keep the kittens. You just can't win a fight with that boy...

But, only if they put up posters, and such, for lost kittens.

"Jayce, your on poster duty." Stated Nicki. "What, why?!" Jayce asked, obviously not wanting to do said task. "Because, you're the one who wanted them, plus, you suck at naming things. Remember that time you named your old dog 'Cat' because he had pointy ears? Yeah, and you wonder why he ran away. Psh."

"And," the amber eyed girl chimed in, "You know Nicki's a no-shit chic. She'll _eat _you." Nicki got an evil grin at the idea, scary the crap out of the poor boy, (and half the neighborhood) so he snapped a pic of the kitties on his phone, (for the posters) and left without complaining further.

"Nicki, you oughta' get a licence for that wicked smile." Laughed out Amber. "Come on guys, let's go inside, and get to naming the little furballs!" And so, Lily picked up the box, ('cause she's the strongest, and the others are lazy) and went into their camped apartment with a 'That's what she said!' joke from Nicki.

As the group walked upstairs to Lily's room, the blonde set the box on her bed, and the three girls seated themselves there, as well. They sat crisscross, and picked the cats they wanted to name.

Nicki said, "Fuck this! I ain't got no inspiration, I ain't namin' no one." Throwing her hands in the air, in defeat. "Oh well, more for us!" Cheered a happy brunette.

Lily and Amber split the kittens evenly, giving Amber the black and white one, the orange and black one, the black one, the light blue one, and the orange one. She tried to grab the silver one, but he bit her, so she picked the dotted one instead.

Lily, of course, got the purple-blue one, the red one, the blonde, the tan, striped one, and the silver one, though she picked him up gently, and was quick to put him down.

Amber was the first to come up with some names. She grab the black one, who tried to weasel his way out of her signature bone-crushing hug, and said, "Just for that, I'm gonna name you weasel." Unbeknownst to the girls, most kittens kitty-snickered.

"Very befitting." Lily calmly replied, smiling ('cause she's not as emotionless as _some _people-cough, cough-Itachi-cough-). What, it was?! "What the fuck does 'befitting' mean anyway, Lily-vanilly? Huh?" Questioned a disoriented Nicki. "It means it fits him, dumb ass!" Called a pouting brunette, hugging the poor cat tightly.

"Fuck off, weirdo!" "Shut up, shorty!" And the two bickered some more, until Lily gave an exasperated sigh, silencing them. She was, if anything, the calmest, and sanest of the group. She may not have Nicki's no-shit attitude, or Amber's ability to completely change from sweet to bitch in a matter of seconds , but she could get her point across.

"Just continue naming, please." Amber gave a defeated sigh, and said, "Oh, alright." Amber picked up the black and white one next. She 'hmm'ed and asked, "Oreo? Ugh, I dunno!" Then, a thought popped in her mind, brightening her face with it. "Chess! Yeah, Chess!"

"Okay, okay, now it's this guy's turn." Cooed the only blonde, softly picking up the bulky, blue cat. "That's easy! Nemo!" They, all three, bust out laughing. "No, don't do such a thing to the poor dear!" Lily said through giggles.

"Um, okay, then, uh, Blue?" Asked Amber, to which Nicki rolled her eyes, and said, "Sooo epic!" Sarcastically, but they stuck with it. "And he," Shouted Amber, over-dramatically, pointing an accusing finger at the orange and black kitten, "Will be..." a 'dun, dun, _DUN_!' could be heard from Lily, it being one of her catchphrases, before Amber continued, "Lollipop!"

"Grr... I wanna name one now!" Sulked the black-haired girl, having one of the many mood swings that come with being bi-polar. "Here! Catch!" Replied Amber, literally _throwing_ the last kitty of her group. While the poor thing was in the middle of being traumatized, Nicki shouted, "Oh, my God. Pierce. So. Fucking. Pierce. His name is Pier-" But, before Amber smashed her petite hand in Nicki's jaw, Lily retorted with an annoyed, "We get it!" But, they did talk about 'Pierce The Veil', a little, for somehow, Lily always brought up her music.

Lily gently picked up the brown one, and softly called, "Edward ScissorHands." He seemed to think it was fine. She then carefully picked up the only girl cat, and said just as softly, "She so gorgeous, like the Queen of Hearts, ya' know, from the cards? But prettier, so I think Queen of Cards will do. Cards, for short." The others nodded. Though the girls couldn't hear, or understand, 'Cards' said, _"I think I'm gonna like this girl..."_

"Okay, redhead, what do you want to be named?" She wondered aloud, lightly picking him up with care, snuggling him softly. "You know, I think you look like a Hershey's bar, with those eyes. So, Hershey it is." Speaking in a hushed voice, a notch or two above a whisper. She didn't want them to retaliate. Gos knows what that white-silver one would do if she screamed. God knows...

Speaking of the Devil, he was thrown in her face. Well, not the Devil, but something relevantly close, in comparison.

"Ahhh! What in Jashin's name?!" Lily screamed, the cat about to attack her, but he stop when she said, 'Jashin'.

Taking a note to this, she scratched behind his ears, him purring at her, she said much more calmly, "You like Jashin? I'm not a follower, exactly, seeing as the only sacrifices I can give are self's, and I got a year clean, so no need for that, but I'm a fan. I think all religions should be highly respected, but enough of my crap, I'll name you Jashin Jr., 'cause if I named you 'Jashin', it'd be quite on the side of disrespect, ne?"

The newly-named cat liked her point of view, and name, it seemed, though he looked at her weird for the way she said the ending. It was kind of backwards... But that's what you get for watching (and reading) every version of 'Alice in Wonderland' a billion times.

The cat with magenta eyes snuggled her, _"Ass kisser," _Said a certain blonde kitten, though the girls were unaware. _"Fuck off, she's hot." _Was the uncharacteristically calm 'Jashin Jr.'. _  
_

"And now you," Lily picked up the only other blonde in the room. "Us blonde's gotta' stick together, huh? Well, how about I name you... Boom? No, that sounds like a really b]dumb blonde kinda name, maybe Firecracker? Yes! And it's perfect 'cause you look like a bombshell blonde, just like me!"

The cat kitty-smirked, and licked her face, to which she didn't mind. _"Look who's sucking up now, fucker."_

* * *

**A/N: DONE! ITALIC MEANS KITTY-TALK! PAIRINGS? Oh, wait, that needs no to be in caps... Oh, fuck it! Anyway, It'll be Itachi x Nicki, and Deidara x Lily. I give Amber, fictional character, to you, the public, when it comes to who she gets. So choose, and tell my in review! lol, that rhymed. I'm going to through in some Hidan x Lily, and some Tobi x Amber, and a little Kisame love from everyone! Next chapter, 'Sleeping Arrangements'. Love ya~ :D :***


	3. Sleeping Arrangements

**A/N: Hi-ah! So, I guess I haven't been real active when it comes to updating, but that's because schools started, so I can't update as often. So, in honor of Summer ending, and me being forced to get a life -sarcasm insert here- , I'm updating every. Single. Story. Aaaaand, I might even add a new one-shot! Maybe. ;) Also, I have found a new bestie. She is, surprisingly, exactly like Amber. I mean, she's short, but other than that 100% Amber. Her nickname's Xbox (if you can name what movie that's from, it's about a misfit football team, you get cyber-cookies and kisses), and she loves anime! She's never seen Naruto, though, but she's willing to watch it with me when she spends the night next weekend! Her fav. anime ever is Ouran High School Host Club Academy. Anyways, that's all I wanted to say, so enjoy!**

* * *

**From 'Criminal' to 'Kitty' in 5 Seconds**

Chapter 3: Sleeping Arrangements

* * *

"HOLY MOTHER FUCKIN' SHIT BALLS!" Screamed a very, _very _frightened Nicki. "Lily, I don't _care _how funny it is, _stop doing that_!"

Lily had just snuck up on the girl, while she was seated in the blue beanbag, when Nicki was talking to Amber. It, of course, scared the wits out of her, effectively removing her from of the blue-eyed girls 'throne'. It _was _her beanbag, and it _was _her room, after all.

Anyways, they were still in Lily's room, and the kittens finally got a chance to look at the space without being _thrown_. Dear Lord, those girls were crazy!

'Weasel', the black cat, was shocked to see posters of all the members, and even some of the little Hyuuga heiress he remembered so little about.

There were other posters of odd-looking boys, dressed strangely, and some girls clothed just as weirdly. On poster that _really _freaked him out was of a skeleton-like thing that had his mouth sewn shut, and was wearing a torn tux. He seemed to be some sort of 'cartoon', or as the girls said.

There were also posters that read, "Creepy Pasta", and "Fairy Tail". Two, or so, had, "Soul Eater" on them. These chic's just kept getting weirder and weirder.

"Hey, guys," The kittens heard the girl with brown hair, named Amber, ask. "Hn?" Responded the blonde one.

_"Hey, Itachi, she used your fuckin' word!" _Screamed 'Jashin Jr.', the white-ish cat, _"I can see that."_

While the kittens began to converse amongst themselves, the more mature ones talking about the posters, the girls had some business to get down. For instance, where the hell were they going to _put _all these damn kitties?

"We can... divide them evenly... And Nicki can stay the night... and sleep in Chase's room... and she can take some... kitties... too..." Amber said slowly, as if saying something intelligent actually physically hurt her.

"Wow. You... said something... _smart._" Said Nicki, dumbfounded. Amber swat her head, getting some colorful comments from Nicki in return, while Lily sighed, clearly annoyed.

"Guys, let's just pick out the cats we're keeping in our room, and call Nicki's mom, alright?" Asked the blonde. "Okay, fine." Whined out her two best friends, them dragging on the 'i' in 'fine'.

"Good. I want..." Lily trailed off as she grabbed 'Jashin Jr.'. In all honesty, she was just afraid the white fuzzball would quite literally _eat _them.

She also grabbed the blonde kitty, and the red one.

"Oh, oh me next!" Bounced Amber, ecstatic she had kittens to cuddle with. She grabbed the orange and black one, and the black and white one. She also got the blue cat.

"Damnit, Amber, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. You're annoying as hell, and I hate your ugly face." Nicki stated with a straight face. Then she burst out laughing with the other two girls.

"Shut up!" Said the brown haired girl through giggles. "Never! Anyways, I guess I get the sucky-ass left-overs. Remind me why I'm always last?"

"Because, Nicki-Bicki, we rock." Joked Amber. "Okay guys, Xbox and I will get out some old cat stuff from when Chase had his old cat. Nicki, I need you to call your mom and see if you can _actually _stay the night. But, it is Friday, so she'll doubtablly decline." Announced Lily. Amber's nickname was 'Xbox' because of her unhealthy obsession with the game-station.

"Okay, I'll go down stairs and get Chase, too. Mum always wants to talk to the fucker of the house hold, or whatever." Nicki went of, and Lily and Xbox went to the storage closet to get water bowl, food bowls, and three litter boxes. The actually had four, since Chase had kept up-grading them with his OCD self. Not that Lily could really complain, though.

One water bowl, one food bowl, and one litter box for every room. Xbox, Amber, pushed up her nerd glasses, white lenses frames, and lime green for the part that held them on her ears. "What now?" She asked. "How about we change out of school-uniform?" "Good idea to me!" And Xbox was off.

Lily shook her head lightly, grabbing some spare clothes for Nicki to change into, throwing them at her, and walking off to change her self. She kept her set off kitties with her, not wanting them to venture off and use the restroom elswhere then the litter box.

Well, this was going to be fun.

* * *

**A/N: Sup. I went to the movies with my mom, my lil' bro named the Damon-ater, and my moms boyfriend to see Guardians of the Galaxy. On the ride home, my mom complemented my eye-brows and so did Tommie, the boyfriend. She asked if I plucked them, and I said "Duh." Giving her that why-the-hell-would-you-even-ask face. Ha xD Anyways, bye! Tomorrow is Labor day, so this is update weekend! I really meant to have this up by before midnight Saturday, but it took longer than expected. Plus, I started at three. So, I made a minor change, as you can see. 'Jayace' is now 'Chase'. No idea why, just is. ;) Now, I have to get to writing Dancing in the Rain, put down Suicidal Bunny on hiatus whist I rewrite that sucker, and start two new plot bunnies that turned into stories. Busy day, huh? Well, I love you guys so much, and I kept being lazy, and not working, so yeah. Bye, my babies! Har har.**


	4. The Great Introductions: Lily

**A/N: Hellur, again, O' beautiful ones. XD I'm such a weirdo! Why do you guys even read my stories and/or Author Notes? Anyways, ZOMG, YOU ALL ROCK! I've gotten NOTHING but beautiful reviews from my viewers, and I must thank you all for that! And, if you're a silent reader, don't feel unloved, for the alerts and favorites make my heart swell with happiness and pride! I LOVE YOU ALL! Now, ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

* * *

**From 'Criminal' to 'Kitty' in 5 Seconds**

Chapter 4: The Great Introductions: Lily

"Are you kiddos even house trained?" Lily asked, as if the cats that where in "Team Lily" could actually answer her. However, they could, in a sense. _  
_

"Whatever, just stay here, I have to find my pajamas. I hate these uniforms, so bland." Informed the girl, digging through her dresser in search of suitable attire. Soon she found what she was looking for, a light blue tank top, and darker blue pajama shorts.

One thing she found interesting was that Cards made the boys turn around. What the heck...? Oh well, having kitties check her out wasn't on her list of 'to-do's, anyways.

After slipping on her signature sweater that was knit, black, and had a daisy in the middle, the girl fixed her low pigtails, and sat in front of the small creatures.

"I'm Lily. You're kitties. I will call you many pet-names, just because that's what I do. You will most likely call me 'bitch' in kitty-language. I will give you two meals a day, and constant affection, if I'm not zoning-out at random, drawing, watching anime, or reading. You will most likely think I'm a crazy wacko who desperately needs a trip to the nut house. I'm not going to train you because you're cats, and that's dumb. You're awesome, I'm awesome, we all rock, and some other Diseny-Channel-High-School-Musical-Camp-Rock shit like that." She announced.

Then she pat them all on the head and jumped to her bed (A/N: Hehe, that rhymes).

"Enjoy your small taste of freedom now, 'cause when I'm done with my stupid homework, I'm calling in Nicki and Amber to see if they need any help with it, and Amber's going to give you her 'cuddle-o'-death'. And Chase will... Well, Chase'll be Chase. Just a quick heads up, you can continue to do whatever the hell you cats do." Said the girl, getting to work on that math worksheet.

_"Well, that was... Interesting..." _Announced one Kitty-Kisame, reading all the other criminals-turned-cats minds. What the hell just happened?!

Suddenly, the girl screamed "Amber, Nicki, move yo booties down here, and stop distracting Chase from his work! And Chase, get over here too, so I can destract you from your work!"

Oh, the poor, poor kitties, about to be bombarded by love and cuss words.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was so short, guys, but I'm starting a mini, about four chapter arc called, 'The Great Introductions'. How do you like it? I know, it's totally rad, and, not to mention I came up with it by myself! ;D Har har. Aaaaanyways, I sooooooo sorry about not updating for a month! I have no excuses! Except a lot! (gotcha there, didn't I?) 1, My depression hit really hard this month, for no reason in particular. Btw, is it surprising I'm blue? (Kisame joke (kinda))) 2, Veronica is on Fanfiction, and I'm trying to get with her after school, so we can collab, or somethin'. If you want to read her stories, or maybe just check her out, her pinname's: SuicidalCupcake. Wow. That's not really a lot. 0.0 Huh. Anyways, sees ya' later! :D**


End file.
